


tied up in ancient history

by noplacespecial



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noplacespecial/pseuds/noplacespecial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been doing this dance for years, but he still hasn't learned how to say no to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tied up in ancient history

**Author's Note:**

> Written for PornBattle XIV; prompts were _motorcycle, illegal, crime, lonely, alliance, favour, bicker, jail, bitch, freedom_. A bit of an alternate S3.

He assumes that once they've left Neptune High, he'll never see her again. But she graduates and he doesn't, he floats into and out of jail, and his phone is still ringing.

"Pick me up?" she asks breathlessly. "I had to abandon my car so I didn't break cover." 

"Where?"

"Just outside of Encino." 

Weevil doesn't hesitate, doesn't think, he just hops on his bike and rides. When he pulls up to her loitering outside a gas station in her standard sorority bimbo outfit, he shakes his head.

"Do I even want to ask?"

"Probably not."

He does want to ask, but her flouncy little miniskirt hikes even higher up her thighs as she straddles his bike, and he figures that's good enough. She takes the spare helmet and hooks her arms around his waist like they just did this yesterday.

When they finally make it back to Neptune, he pulls up in front of her apartment complex and watches as she dismounts and shakes out her hair, eyes darting nervously to the upper level of the building where her father is likely pacing back and forth across the floor of their tiny apartment; it's well past 2am. But when she hands over the helmet, she's as cool as a cucumber.

"So it's good to see you," she says. Weevil wants to laugh that they're treating this like a normal social call, until he remembers that for them, this _is_ a normal social call.

"Likewise."

"I'll see you around?" 

It's a question, a choice, and there are a fair number of arguments as to why he should probably turn her away. But he doesn't.

"Yeah." Veronica smiles at him and disappears into the night.

~*~

"Do me a favor?" 

Weevil is at work - clerking at a shitty convenience store whose frazzled manager hired him on the spot because he could do basic arithmetic. He's pondered several times that jail might be preferable to dealing with the general public. People, he has learned, are stupider than he ever thought possible.

"Kinda busy," he tells Veronica. He actually is, for once, a line of people reaching almost to the back of the store who are already glaring daggers at him for answering his cell. He rings up the next customer as Veronica sighs.

"Guess I'll call Wallace, then," she says, and Weevil pauses with an old lady's can of dog food in his hand, halfway to the scanner, the words registering in his mind.

He was her first call. 

"Give me five minutes," he barks, and tosses the can back to the customer. "Here. Merry Christmas." He tosses his apron on the counter and sprints out the parking lot toward his bike.

When he and Veronica have successfully bugged a high-ranking and possibly corrupt city official's office, he is unsurprised to find several angry messages on his phone both from the store manager and his parole officer. He deletes them all in one fell swoop and lets Veronica buy him a beer, tells himself that makes it all worthwhile. And it pretty much does, especially when she lets him lean close and use all sorts of excuses to brush up against her while they shoot pool in a little dive bar on the outskirts of town.

He never tells her that he got fired for her.

Three days later he finds another shitty job in another shitty store with another shitty manager and more stupid people. He doesn't dwell on the fact that he's probably one of them.

~*~

When he shows up to be Veronica's lookout while she breaks into a warehouse in the industrial district, she's in a skirt and heels.

"Am I underdressed?" he teases. "I wasn't aware this was a black-tie event."

"Shut it, I was on a date." She doesn't look at him, but she's rifling through her purse for her lockpick kit, so he can't tell if it's intentional. 

"Wham, bam, you've been scammed?" The words slip out before he can help himself. There are a million reasons why he should not be asking her this, chief of which being he doesn't really want to know the answer. So, when Veronica clarifies:

"Boyfriend," he's got no choice but to nod nonchalantly like the chump that he is. Veronica changes the subject and he lets her.

~*~

He's woken up by the incessant buzzing of his phone, and when he glances at the screen he has to blink a few times to fully register that it's 5am and he already has 3 missed calls from Veronica.

"No," he says upon answering. She groans.

"Come on, Weevil, I need you," she begs. "Just a few hours, help me stake out this mark's place downtown? It's got two exits and I can't watch them both by myself."

"Isn't your boyfriend supposed to be the one who you call in the middle of the night for this kind of stuff?" he asks. It's late-slash-early and he's tired and he's got a habit of saying the wrong thing anyway. When Veronica goes silent, he sighs.

"Fine."

It doesn't take long to find her LeBaron parked down a dimly-lit side street. He rolls up next to her and taps on the window. 

"Around back," she instructs. "There's a fire escape that runs down the side of the building. It's a long shot, but he might try it if he gets spooked. You should have a good view if you park in the lot next to the church." Weevil looks down at her for a moment.

"One of these days, I'm finally going to get sick of doing you favors," he says seriously. Veronica laughs like it's not even in the realm of possibility.

"Yeah. Some day," she agrees jokingly.

Weevil bites the inside of his lip so hard that it draws blood. He spends the entirety of the stakeout worrying it with his tongue, the metallic taste filling his mouth like a punishment.

~*~

He's been out of the PCH club for years, but he can't escape hearing about them - not in his neighborhood, not when people know who he is. Or who he used to be, rather. There are times when he almost longs to be restored to his former glory, but something that consists mostly of his grandmother's voice in his ear always stops him. It's not the only voice he hears, of course, but it's the only one that matters; that much has been made abundantly clear. 

He hears about the break-ins before they hit the newspapers. He doesn't bother ratting them out because it's not like they're being smart about it, so it's only a matter of time until Sachs has a few of the junior bikers in for questioning. And naturally, it's only a matter of time after _that_ before he gets the call from Veronica, asking for help.

"I'm not going up against my guys," he says firmly. Veronica blows out a breath on the other end of the line.

"You haven't been a part of that scene since high school," she says. "I don't understand."

"No, you don't," he agrees, and hangs up.

He could have explained it to her; could have told her how important loyalty is to the people in his community, how quite a few of the youngest members are the brothers, cousins, and sons of his family and friends. But he doesn't, because he doesn't even think about any of it in that moment. All he thinks about is letting Veronica down, pettily trying to punish her for something that is nearly all his fault anyway.

~*~

She calls him a week later like nothing ever happened.

"Wanna help me intercept some forged documents from the UPS guy before he can deliver them?" she asks. 

"You know that's a felony." Of course she knows. He just wants to be clear on what this means for the one of them currently on parole.

"You say felony, I say harmless misunderstanding," Veronica responds airily. "Come on, I'll owe you one."

She owes him about a million, but he helps her anyway. When all is said and done, the fake documents on their way to evidence and the real documents delivered into the rightful hands, Veronica leans up against the side of her car and holds out her hand for a high-five.

Weevil grabs her wrist and uses it to tug her towards him. He doesn't know what he's doing, and she's stunned enough that she lets herself get hauled against his body.

"What are you doing?" she asks breathily.

"Collecting."

Weevil kisses her fast and hard, releasing her wrist to slide both hands around her impossibly tiny hips. He presses her against the car, and it's not until her back hits the rearview mirror that she starts, pushing him off of her. She sputters for a moment, then smacks him hard across the cheek. Weevil chuckles thoughtfully as she climbs into her car and speeds off, her kiss still tingling on his lips.

Well. That went about as well as expected.

~*~

She texts him a few days later about some two-man operation that she needs help with. He deletes it.

~*~

Veronica texts four more times and calls three before finally falling into radio silence, and Weevil thinks maybe this time he actually fucked it up for good. He mopes around the house for a few days, goes to visit his Abuela and lets her cook his favorite foods and kiss his head and tell him she loves him like he's eight again. She knows something's wrong, but never asks. But when his phone buzzes later that afternoon and he grabs for it perhaps a bit too eagerly, she gives him a shrewd look.

"Is that Veronica?" she asks. It's not - just Hector letting him know he'll be in town next week, and Weevil fights a sigh. Ever since she helped him out junior year, Abuela has always liked Veronica.

"No," he says simply, and looks away before he can see her face fall.

~*~

He's mostly accepted that he blew his shot when Veronica comes barging through the door of his trailer one night, unannounced. He's sprawled out on the couch watching TV, and doesn't even have time to get to his feet before she's straddling him and kissing him for all he's worth. Weevil knows all the reasons why he shouldn't give in to her, but he settles his hands at her hips anyway and opens his mouth beneath hers. The kiss has just started to get heated when she pulls back.

"You're so stupid," she tells him. Weevil nods, knowing this to be true.

"And you're kind of a bitch."

"Also true," she agrees. They regard each other for a moment before resuming kissing. Weevil tightens his grip on her, as if he can hold her there forever. She'll probably be gone in the morning; he honestly can't say he'd be surprised. But they keep circling each others' orbits, and god knows he's never going to be able to say no to this woman. So he kisses her, unbuttons her jeans, and takes what he can get.


End file.
